On certain aircraft, and despite identical braking setting application, a heterogeneous distribution of the braking energy dissipated by the brakes may be observed, leading to heterogeneous disc stack heating and wear.
Moreover, certain brakes may attain or exceed a critical temperature threshold forcing the airline operating the aircraft to wait until these brakes have fallen in temperature before being able to commence a new rotation. This waiting time represents a loss of earnings for the airline.